Sorting:Alivia Woodleigh
}} Kate Mara's Wife~ The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 14 7.What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Third. 8.Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Alivia E. Woodleigh was born to the Woodleigh family, a family very well known for their interest in magical experiments...and the incidents they incited. Naturally, in such an environment, noises were second nature to Alivia from a young age. Her parents, somehow, had survived their many incidents, and Alivia began to be brought up the same way. The natives of Nova Scotia - or at least those in close proximity - attempted to shield the babe, and this worked initially. At the age of eight Alivia got herself a little too involved, and very nearly lost her sight. The nearby hospital were able to save her ability to see, but with a small setback. She was left unable to see colour and left to adjust to a colourless world, which initially disturbed her. It was eventually decided that she would be sent to live in Puerto Rico with her grandmother, who had emigrated about a decade before. Alivia, now nine, adjusted quickly while her grandmother tried to fix her colourblindness but eventually gave in for fear of hurting her. Returning to Canada or the surrounding area for schooling was out of the question for Alivia, so her grandmother made it so that she could attend ILM, a local school where she could fit in better, now that she was fluent in Spanish and her Canadian French was fraying at the edges. Being sorted into Crepare, the girl quickly stood out for her goth style outside of school hours, and the clashing jovial attitude she carried to go against it. She quickly found her feet, and her allegedly depressing style is best left forgotten and unspoken of. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). This worked wonders for Bree, so I'm going to let it develop. 10.Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Ellen Page. :) Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Sorted